The invention is about a locking device for connecting a flexible laminar element to a frame, specifically suitable for being used in the making of structures apt to hold a person's body such as chairs, deck-chairs, sun-beds, and alike.
In the state of the art sun-beds, deck-chairs or chairs, the surfaces where the person's body lays on are sometimes made of flexible laminar elements like synthetic fabrics, drilled foils of the Kerma straw kind or alike.
These flexible laminar elements are fixed to the frame of the bearing structure through appropriate locking devices.
Some state of the art locking devices are made of screws which are applied to the frame's perimeter in order to fix the flexible laminar element to the same frame.
Other state of the art locking devices provide for the use of synthetic strings which pass first through eyelets found on the edges of the flexible laminar element and that are subsequently turned into protrusions present along the frame's perimeter.
A first inconvenience of the state of the art locking devices available on the market consists in that the assembly of the flexible laminar element to the frame is particularly difficult.
A second inconvenience, related to the first one, consists in that the above-mentioned problem considerably affects both on the production times and costs.
A further inconvenience consists in that the assembly must be carried out by expert personnel who flawlessly achieves the operation.
The locking devices with synthetic strings, in addition, have the inconvenience that the interlace of the strings which carries out the connection between the flexible laminar element and the frame is not very hygienic, because the strings are a vehicle for the depositing of dirt.
Furthermore it is possible that the strings, because they are freely accessible, can be subject to tampering or breaking thus jeopardizing the safety of the people who utilize these handworks.
The last but not least inconvenience is that the presence of such strings provide the sun-bed with a no less than questionable look.